Mysterious Encounter
by JacquelineKennedy
Summary: The girls are finally getting to meet someone very important. Can you guess who?
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! My second fanfic! English is not my first language, so please excuse any grammar mistakes.**

"Are you sure they are not going to bail on us?" Spencer Hastings asked her friends. She was nervous and her stupid hands kept trembling. What was up with her? She normally was so put together. The last time she recalled being this nervous was before taking the SATs.

"It's only five thirty, Spence. She said five fifteen. She's just late" Hanna reassured her. She was much calmer. In fact, she was not nervous at all. She was excited for this evening. Hanna loved the whole concept of their meeting.

"I won't blame her if she bails. This is a big step for them" Emily spoke with a little smile playing on her lips. This was going to be an interesting evening.

"Guys, she's not going to bail on us!" an annoyed Hanna interjected. Aria promised that she was going.

"Geez, I'm just saying…" Spencer was interrupted by the door bell ringing.

"See, I told you" Hanna got up from her seat and made a run for the door. She was so excited that she almost knocked over a vase of plants.

She opened the door with a big smile. "Hello!" she greeted whoever was on the other side.

"Oh my, if I knew you were missing me this much I would have came home earlier princess" a surprised Caleb said to his blond girlfriend.

"Damn. What are you doing home?" Hanna asked forgetting to hide her disappointment. "I mean… you said you had business to do today. I figured you wouldn't be coming home early. And where are your keys?".

A trace of hurt passed through Caleb's dark eyes. What the hell was going on? "I forgot them. Hanna, who were you expecting?"

"I… hum… can't tell you right now" Hanna managed to say. She didn't want to hurt Caleb's feelings but she couldn't have him around right now. "But it's not what you are thinking my dear jealous boyfriend" she added a charming smile to catch him off guard. It always worked.

"I'm not jealous! I'm never ever jealous" He defended himself with an amusement look on his face. How she always managed to turn the tables on him? Must be that cute sexy little smile.

"Look, I can't explain right now but I need the house to myself this evening and I need you to trust me on this" she said. Caleb being around would ruin everything. "Please" she added in a flirtatious tone.

"Only if I get some little favors tonight as a way of you to show your thankfulness" he said also using a flirtatious tone and winking at her.

She grabbed him by his collar and kissed him full on the lips. He kissed her back with passion.

Spencer faked a cough right behind Hanna. The couple jumped apart scared. Hanna forgot that she was not alone. Caleb opened a mischievous smile. "Hello Caleb. How are you today?" Spencer innocently asked with a twisted look in her eyes.

"Hello Spencer" Caleb answered. "And hello Emily".

"Hi, Caleb" Emily greeted him with a shy smile while Spencer only grinned.

"Bye, Caleb" Hanna reminded him that he needed to go while she pushed him outside.

"Behave yourself ladies" he said before walking away.

"You are so cute together" Emily commented. At first she disliked Caleb but he was good to Hanna and he apologized for the Jenna thing. If her friend was happy, she was happy.

The bell rang for the second time that evening interrupting whatever Hanna was going to reply. She opened the door more carefully this time.

"Hi" a voice came from the other side and as the door opened completely they could see a nervous Aria standing beside a curious figure dressed in a raincoat wearing big sunglasses, a baseball cap and a scarf. "Can we come in?"

"Of course" Hanna took a step to her side for her guests to enter her home. As soon as she closed the door all eyes were on the mystery person that came with Aria.

"Hello girls" a masculine voice greeted them. He took off the scarf first, then the cap and finally the glasses.

"Hi, Mr. Fitz"

**I know it's short**. **I wrote this in ten minutes and wanted to put it out to see if I should keep writing (please let me know). Did I keep everyone in character? How is the Grammar? **

**I hope you liked it :D Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Thank you so much for the kind reviews. I hope you like this!**

"Ezra" Aria corrected her friends while slipping her hand into his sweaty ones. "You can call him Ezra"

"I think I'll stay with Mr. Fitz… for now" Spencer declared nervously. It was too weird to call her English teacher by the first name. He might be Aria's boyfriend but he was her teacher nevertheless.

"Are all the windows closed, Hanna?" Aria asked looking around. They could not afford some curious person taking photos of the meeting (and by that Aria meant the beloved 'A').

"Yes, and Caleb and my mom are out. You don't need to worry about anything" Hanna reassured her fried. She was really excited and kept her eyes analyzing Ezra's every movement. This was so cool.

"So, we finally meet" Ezra Fitz said with a light smile on his lips. This was really weird for him too. "I mean… outside the school".

"Yes" Emily answered trying to avoid an awkward silence.

"So… Ezra. Do you want to take off your coat?" Hanna asked trying to be a good host. Mr. Fitz gratefully took the heavy rain coat off revealing a old t-shirt beneath it. Hanna took the coat and hanged it beside the door.

Ezra already liked the girls from school. They could be difficult sometimes, especially Hanna and her remarks. But they were all special on their own way. Emily was a sweetheart, Spencer was so intelligent and Hanna was very clever.

"Hum… Shall we go to the kitchen?" Aria offered trying to control the very weird situation.

The five of them walked towards the kitchen while a heavy silence filled the room. Nobody knew what to say.

"Who wants a beer?" Spencer asked the group. They'd bought a pack of beer just for this situation but she was not sure of what kind of reaction Mr. Fitz would have.

"Sure" Ezra smiled sweetly not commenting on the fact that the girls were all minors. Of course he'd thought of that, but he was not the teacher right now. He was only Aria's boyfriend and he wanted her friends approval.

"I'll take one" Aria said relaxing a little.

"Me too" Hanna and Emily said in unison and Spencer went to grab the bottles. She brought one for each one of them.

"So, Mr. Fitz. What do you do when you're not…hum… teaching?" Emily started a conversation.

"Well, I read a lot…"

"That's a shock" Hanna ironically said without thinking. All eyes were on here and she was blushing. Yes, the fearless Hanna Marin was blushing. "I mean… I always imagined you hiding behind a big old dusted book at home" she tried to fix the situation.

"You imagined what Mr. Fitz do at home by himself?" Spencer also said without thinking.

"I…" Oh God.

"He also likes movies" Aria intervened. "And music. And exercising" she squeezed his hand and he smiled shyly.

"Yeah. Me too" Emily helped. "Why don't you tell us how you two meet?"

That seemed to break the ice a little. Ezra started to tell the girls about that afternoon when he met Aria, leaving the kissing-on-the-bathroom part out on purpose. He told the story with an adoration look in his eyes. He was so in love with Aria.

While the other girls were paying attention Spencer whispered in Hanna's ear: "That awkward moment when your super hot English teacher is drinking a beer at your house with your friends". That made Hanna choke on her beer.

"Are you ok, Hanna?" Ezra stopped telling the story and looked over at her.

"Of course" she managed to say. "Go on…" she glared at Spencer who only grinned.

After half an hour the talk was flowing easily. They had ordered pizza and were eating it on the kitchen table.

"So, you are dating Toby Cavanaugh" Ezra pointed to Spencer. "And you are dating Caleb Rivers" he looked over at Hanna. "Interesting choice of boyfriends" he teased.

"Yeah. We like the creep ones…. Helps keeping thinks interesting" Hanna said while bursting into laughing. Spencer smiled too.

Aria and Emily were engaged in another conversation.

"You guys are sooo cute together!" Emily said to her friend. She was so happy for Aria.

"I know" Aria blushed. "And it's amazing how the awkwardness is over. I think he really like talking to all of you"

"I hope so" Emily honestly said.

What they didn't know was that even though all curtains were closed keeping them hidden from the exterior world, someone was watching from inside the house and a camera was filming their every move.

**How was it? Who do you think is watching them? 'A'? Caleb? Lucas? Mona?**


End file.
